Death Count
Lilith!Verse Characters Gallifreyans/Human Plus The Doctor As of September 2017, the Doctor has regenerated or has technically died/appeared to be dead nineteen times in the Lilith!Verse, not including the unknown amount of deaths when he was trapped in his confession dial. * Old age (First to Second) * Forced regeneration (Second to Third) * Radiation poisoning (Third to Fourth) * Falling (Fourth to Fifth) * Exposure to unrefined Spectrox (Fifth to Sixth) * Radiation poisoning (Sixth to Seventh) * Shot and then killed by an operation (Seventh to Eighth) * Crashing ship (Eighth to War) * Old age (War to Ninth) * Time Vortex (Ninth to Tenth) * Grazed by a Dalek shot (Tenth to Metacrisis) * Radiation poisoning (Tenth to Eleventh) * Committed suicide via Amy and Rose’s crashing camper (Psychic Pollen) * Big Bang Two * Shot by River Song (Tessalecta) * Ganger monster (Ganger Doctor) * Poision from the Judas tree (saved by Melody’s Artron engery) * Old age (Eleventh to Twelfth) * Attacked by a Cyberman (Twelfth to Thirteenth) ** Regeneration currently on standby The Collector (ADS) As of September 2017, Lilith has regenerated or has technically died eight times in the ADS!Verse. * Killed by Eknodines (Psychic Pollen) * Shot by Restac (First to Second) * Technically destroyed when the Doctor caused Big Bang Two * Poisoned by experimental substance (First to Second) * Impaled by shrapnel (Second to Third) * Entered the Doctor's timeline (Third to Fourth) * Unknown (Fourth to Fifth) * Gunshot wound (Fifth to Sixth) The Collector (HMT) Lilith regenerated or has technically died four times in the HMT!Verse. * Poisoned by experimental substance (First to Second) * Impaled by shrapnel (Second to Third) * Killed by Eknodines (Psychic Pollen) * Shot by Restac (Third to Fourth) The Scholar As of September 2017, Darkel has regenerated or has technically died four times. * Technically destroyed when the Doctor caused Big Bang Two * Unknown (First to Second) * Unknown (Second to Third) * Killed by Charlie (Third to Fourth) The Phoenix As of September 2017, Nyxius has only died once. * Unknown (First to Second) The Oracle As of September 2017, Jamie has only died once. * Unknown (First to Second) Melody Pond Melody Pond has regenerated or has technically died three times. * Shot by Amy (First to Second) * Shot by Hitler (Second to Third) * Technically destroyed when the Doctor caused Big Bang Two Amelia Harkness As of September 2017, Amelia is known to have died twice. * Killed by a multiform * Unspecified prior to becoming Lilith and Jenny's companion Rose Tyler-Lungbarrow As of September 2017, Rose is known to have died four times in the Lilith!Verse. * Absorbed the Time Vortex (Bad Wolf Trigger) * Shot by Sontarans (Final Transformation) * Committed suicide via crashing camper (Psychic Pollen) * Technically destroyed when the Doctor caused Big Bang Two Jack Harkness As of September 2017, Jack has died at least 1,392 times in the Lilith!Verse. Doctor Who fans have speculated that his canon Death Count, which would be pretty much the same as his Death Count in the Lilith!Verse, is near 323,833,862 deaths. Rory Williams Rory has died or been technically/thought to be dead eight times. * Killed by Eknodines * Shot by Restac * And consumed by a Time Field * Technically destroyed when the Doctor caused Big Bang Two * Drowned * Old age (House's vision) * Old age in New York (twice) Amy Pond Amy has died/been technically dead five times. * Committed suicide via crashing camper * Killed by the Auton Rory * An Older Amy killed by handbots * Committed suicide by jumping off the Winter Quay * Old age in New York Clara Oswald Clara has died however many splinters she had, plus one time. Known deaths include: * The Asylum exploded * Fell from a cloud * Quantum Shade Amalie!Verse Characters Dean Winchester Dean has died 112 times, including the 102 deaths at Mystery Spot. * Died in Sam's vision * In a car crash * Mystery Spot ** Shot ** Hit by a car ** Crushed ** Choked on a sausage ** In the shower ** Taco poisoning ** Electrocuted ** Axed ** Shot by an arrow ** Shot again ** 92 others * Killed by hellhounds * End!Verse Dean's neck snapped by Lucifer * Shot by Roy and Watt * Assisted suicide to contact Death * Strangled by Chronos in an alternate timeline * Killed by Metatron * Intentional drug overdose to contact Billie * Heart stopped by Billie Sam Winchester Sam has died 6 times. * Stabbed in the back * Sam is struck by lightning * Lungs taken away by Zachariah * Impaled with a pipe by Anna Milton * Shot by Roy and Watt * Heart stopped by Billie Castiel Castiel has died 4 times * Exploded at the molecular level by Raphael * Exploded at the molecular level by Lucifer * Imploded from the effects of acting as the vessel to all of the Leviathans * Stabbed in the chest by April Kelly Gabriel Gabriel has technically been killed twice, but has only actually died once. * Stabbed by Dean (this was a trick) * Stabbed by Lucifer Isabene!Verse Characters Isabene Rhian * Sword wound (Isabene Rhian) * Shot in the chest (Isabel Raine) * At least seven suicides Category:WIP page